


One Perfect Day

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Remus' worries about his child prove fruitless...





	One Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“He’s…he’s…furry,” Remus said before he could stop himself.

Dora rolled her eyes and held her naked child closer to herself, as if shielding him. “Only were he’s supposed to be. And we don’t call it fur, we call it hair.”

Remus moved slowly closer. “Do they usually have so much? I mean this early? He just came out.”

“I know. I was there. Yes, sometimes they have this much, even if their father’s aren’t werewolves.”

Remus flinched. “So he’s okay?”

“Perfect. Don’t you want to see for yourself?”

Kicking the bedpost absentmindedly, Remus scratched his chin and then took another hesitant step toward the head of the bed where his child and his wife waited.

She offered the newborn up to him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As if she did this all the time, as if she had complete trust in him not to break the child. Remus wasn’t so sure, but reached out for the gift anyway.

For a moment that lasted forever, Remus held his breath and just stood mesmerized. Then the baby opened his brilliant brown eyes that matched exactly his own and Remus gasped. They seemed to stare at each other and Remus barely registered that the infant’s hair slowly changed from the dark brown that he had that was exactly like Dora’s into the salty blond that was like his own.

“You’re right,” he whispered, talking to his wife, but unable to look away from his son. “He is perfect.”


End file.
